Prior coiler can changers of the linear type have been severely limited as to reserve can positioning capacity and require replacement of a full can with an empty can upon removal of the full can from beneath the coiler head. One such prior card coiler can changer employs fixed strap retaining means for accommodating two longitudinally spaced cans, one being beneath the coiler head, and the other being in reserve or on standby. Upon filling of the can beneath the coiler head, the strap holding apparatus reciprocates to replace the empty can beneath the coiler head. At this point the full can must be replaced with an empty can preparatory to a reciprocating movement in the opposite direction for full can replacement.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved card coiler can changer which will require a minimum of space and yet increase standby capacity while allowing for less demanding attention by the operator.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an automatic card coiler can changer which positively positions the can beneath the coiler head in proper vertical alignment and fixes same against movement or rotation, such as would disturb the lay or buildup of the sliver in the can.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a can changer which reduces labor requirements since the full can simply awaits its turn to be picked up in the aisle and the replacement can need not be moved into position right after return of the full can removal means after a power stroke.